Costume Party
by Ayingott
Summary: Ryoma gets taken to Keigo's costume party. For animeangel088 on her birthday.


'_This is stupid._' Ryoma thought and tried to stay away from anyone that would recognize him.

It was another one of Atobe's grand costume parties and every one he knew and didn't know (or just didn't bother to remember) were there. Students, or more precisely tennis players, from different schools, people who he vaguely remembered and tennis coaches were there.

Just fifteen minutes ago he barely escaped Ibu and Kamio that were laughing at his costume.

"Who wouldn't?" he quietly mumbled to himself and glared at the guy that just gave him a wolf call. It was all that damn Monkey King's fault.

First he was kidnapped, then taken to Monkey King's place and stuffed into this monstrosity of a dress.

The dress was in a nice light pink color with black frills, ribbons and bows on it. The dress went till his knees and nicely showed off his waist. He was also wearing white stockings and matching pink high heel shoes.

The fact the he had let his hair grow shoulder-length didn't help either, because the evil demon maids managed to tie him to a chair and make pigtails out of his hair. Not to mention the make-up.

In the end Ryoma was the perfect image of a cute goth-loli princess. And it was all Monkey King's fault.

So after the first ten, or so, tries to escape he gave up and put up with his fate.

Ryoma was still sulking in his corner when someone joined him. At first he ignored the person, but when the said person slid his arm around Ryoma's waist and pulled close to himself he could no longer pretend that the only other living thing close to him is the potted plant, that was purple for some reason.

"You look cute today, Echizen." The person whispered in his ear. Shivers ran down his spine and one cold finger ran up and down his neck and the warm breath ghosted over it.

Suppressing the moan that was about to escape his mouth Ryoma slightly turned his head to look at the one that was currently molesting him.

"Stop it Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said to his sempai that had dressed up as an angel.

'_How ironic._' Ryoma said to himself and glared at Fuji.

Fuji just widened his smile and pulled him closer. Arms around his waist tightened and he leaned closer to Ryoma's face and said, perfectly imitating Ryoma: "Yadda."

"Have I told you lately that I think you're weird?" Ryoma huffed and tried to wiggle out of Fuji's hold.

"No, but that doesn't matter, does it?" Fuji said and just tightened his hold even more.

This continued for a few moments until Ryoma finally gave up and resorted to glaring holes through Fuji's head. The other didn't seem to mind his attempt to do that.

"I'll tell Buchou…" Ryoma said just as Fuji's mouth was close enough to his neck to be able to make a hickey.

Fuji stopped and pulled back to look at Ryoma, eyes slightly open and head slightly bent.

"…and my boyfriend. Trust me; neither of them will be happy." Ryoma finished and a slightly evil smirk formed on his lips when he observed Fuji's expression.

Fuji closed his eyes, removed his hands from Ryoma's waist and sighed: "Really… You are starting to sound like me Echizen. And I don't know to be honored or angry." He looked around them and then faced Ryoma one more. "But honestly, don't tell Kuni-bu. He will make me run laps around this place, even if I am his boyfriend."

"Kuni… bu?" Ryoma blinked a couple of times and tried to not to laugh. Who would have thought that his stoic captain had such a cute nickname.

"Well then, I'll go find Kuni-bu. Enjoy your evening, my princess." Fuji said and walked away, his wings hitting the people that were too close.

Ryoma sent his last glares at the retreating back and returned to stand next to the wall and the purple plant.

After pretending to be a decoration for a while he felt a little too hot and started to move away from the wall, into the crowd. The people around him where constantly pushing or hitting him, the air was hot and it was hard to breathe. Ryoma tried to ignore some of the guys that used the chance of closeness and tried to grope or zip open his dress.

'_That's why I hate Monkey King's parties. Everyone, including him, tries to do something to me._'

He slowly made his way to the balcony, trying to avoid as much people as possible.

Just as Ryoma stepped outside the ball room and into the cool air he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the nice breeze that refreshed his heated face.

After opening his eyes again Ryoma went to stand closer to the edge of the balcony and tuned out the music, laughs and talk behind him.

Ryoma was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He only realized that someone, besides him, is here when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and the same voice he hears almost every night asks: "Why are you here out in the cold Ryoma? You will get sick you know?"

This time Ryoma relaxes in the embrace and sighs: "It's too hot inside and too many people try to get it on with me."

At those words his boyfriend tenses a bit, but doesn't go anywhere just yet. He just pulls Ryoma closer to himself and mumbles something to himself that sounds a lot like 'As if they I'll let them.'

Ryoma smiled and finally said: "Kei, thanks for the birthday and New Year's party, but next year no costumes, ok?"

"Only the best for you Ryoma." Keigo whispered and turned him around so that they faced each other.

He leaned down and captured Ryoma's lips in a hot kiss just as the clock stroked midnight and somewhere in the distance they could vaguely hear the fireworks and shouts of other people.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday animeangel088!**

**I hope that out time zones don't have that much of a difference and it's still the right date. :3**


End file.
